


but I know something's starting right now

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Brief Vomit Mention, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Illnesses, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Sex, POV Multiple, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Random & Short, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Being Victor, Yurio being Yurio, Yuuri feels victimized by an app, brief sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Suspicious "morning sickness", an app, and some bedtime indulgence.Separate moments in the months leading to Alyosha's adoption.





	but I know something's starting right now

**Author's Note:**

> These are really just short pieces that I thought didn't warrant longer individual pieces, and I really wanted to keep them together.
> 
> A cookie to whoever spots the Jenna Marbles reference. :) (it's not the _exact_ quote, but most of it is there! hint: julien's involved)

"What do you mean the old man's cancelling practice?!" Yuri demanded angrily, practically crushing his phone in his hand. He was on his way out the door and to the rink when he got the piggy's call, telling him that neither he nor Victor could make it to the rink. "He couldn't have let me know  _before I got my shit together?"_ he yelled, tossing his duffel bag on the floor.

 

 _"I'm really sorry, Yurio. I called Mila first since she lives farther away_ ," the katsudon said, sounding guilty and a bit ill himself.  _"It's that stomach bug. Last night we thought we'd feel better by morning, but we've both been feeling pretty sick since we got out of bed. Victor's been throwing up for about ten minutes."_

 

Well that certainly sounded promising. Hell, his coach would probably still be a wreck this time tomorrow.

 

"You sure one of you isn't just knocked up? That'd speed things up for you dorks," Yuri needled. They'd already announced their plans to have a kid. Well...Victor had announced it. Yuuri looked too excited and shaky to speak. They were both leaning towards adopting, but needed to hammer that out some more.

 

 _"Very funny, Yurio,_ " Yuuri replied now, voice sounding strained, as if he were seconds away from..." _Urp...I'll call you l-oh, God-"_

 

The next thing Yuri heard was rapid footsteps and a door slamming closed. "My cue to hang up," Yuri muttered down to Potya, who'd wound around his legs with a curious mew.

 

* * *

 

" _YUURI!_  Bring Victor over here, we need to show you guys something!"

 

Mila's voice rang across the ring, making Yuuri and Victor raise their heads and turn towards where she was standing next to Yurio, both of their heads bent over something in their phones.

 

Flicking his head towards them, Victor led the way over to them across the ice, Yuuri asking as they got close, "What's the matter?"

 

Mila was beaming from ear to ear as they approached, giggling, "Yura and I were hanging out the other night and had a couple of drinks. We got a little bit buzzed, started playing around on our phones laughing at crappy apps...And we found a baby-making app!"

 

Victor's brows flew up in surprise. "Oh, they have apps for that now?"

 

Yuuri gave a soft snort as Yurio rolled his eyes, and Mila animatedly pointed at the phone in Yurio's hand. "See, you upload your photos and you get to see what your baby would look like!"

 

"I've seen those before," Yuuri said, remembering one particular occasion when Sara purposely made her brother explode in anger when she uploaded a photo of herself and Cao Bin onto one of those apps. "They usually just end up being a stock image of a...generic baby."

 

"Not this one. It actually merges the pictures together! Yurio had a couple of pictures of you two already handy."

 

Yurio handed his phone over with a mischievous smile, which should have been Yuuri's first clue that he had something up his sleeve. He slowly scrolled through the phone screen, seeing a flattering image of Victor (surprise, surprise), and then...Yuuri had to close his eyes and sigh for a moment before giving Yurio a dry gaze and showing him the image of Yuuri chugging down a can of beer, his face already rather florid. "...Why did you choose  _that_  one?"

 

Yurio gave a lazy shrug and said, "I was drunk. You're drunk in the picture. It was like a...bonding moment. Go with it, piggy."

 

Victor leaned over Yuuri's shoulder, reaching over to tap on the screen. "Let's do it, Yuuri! I want to see what the little darling looks like!"

 

Moments later their "little darling" appeared...and Yuuri had to give Yurio a drier stare. "...Our baby has a beer can for a mouth."

 

"But it's got your pretty brown eyes, Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed over Mila and Yurio's laughter, utterly delighted by the distorted end result of merging the two images.

 

After recovering from her amusement, Mila asked excitedly, "Can you imagine what an actual baby of yours would be like?"

 

"A fucking tornado," Yurio said with total certainty. "A million things would get started and  _nothing_  would ever get done!"

 

"Please don't make such assumptions about my hypothetical child, Yura," Victor said with a mild pout as he gazed at the image adoringly and Yuuri squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

 

"You  _could_ just adopt Yura and get it over with."

 

" _SHUT UP, HAG."_

 

"Play nice, children!"

 

* * *

 

"I want a dozen babies with you," Victor moaned.

 

Yuuri's reaction to his words was instantaneous. He immediately tightened around Victor, drawing a shudder from both of them as the warm brown of Yuuri's eyes swirled just before they glazed over with delight, and his cheeks lit up with color. "Really?" he asked in a gasp, breath dissolving into another moan as Victor gave a hard thrust into him.

 

Slowing his movements to a deep grind against Yuuri's prostate, making him throw his head back with a punched-out noise, Victor smiled at the sight, at the feeling of Yuuri surrounding him so completely as they indulged in this particular kink of his. Its discovery had been a pleasant surprise but Yuuri, bless him, tended to be a bit embarrassed about it, even after he'd been demanding that Victor get him pregnant. 

 

"Yes," Victor replied quietly, still rolling his hips as slowly as possible and watching Yuuri's eyes flutter closed. "And I want them all to look like you..." He bent down to press a kiss to the corner of Yuuri's mouth, tongue flicking against his already kiss-swollen lower lip before he added in a whisper, "A dozen little brown-eyed babies, and I want to see you swell up with them..."

 

The legs wrapped around him tried squeezing him closer, a heel digging insistently into the small of Victor's back to try and coax him into resuming a fast pace. "God...God, do it," Yuuri begged, locking gazes with Victor as his hands found his shoulders, and Victor prepared himself for a few scratches that he'd revel in later on. "Do it. Fuck your babies into me..."

 

Fortunately for Yuuri he didn't have to wait long, Victor lifting his hips so he could hit him right where he wanted it, and soon Yuuri was coming with a shivering moan, back bowing as Victor kept thrusting into him roughly before emptying into him with a low groan, riding the pleasure as he held Yuuri close and felt Yuuri's hands clutch desperately at his back.

 

Moments later they were both coming down, Victor firmly stroking Yuuri's soft belly with his palm as he pressed kisses to his cheek, watching him breathe and relax. Yuuri wore a blissed-out smile and let out a sheepish laugh as he opened his eyes halfway. "I still can't believe you get off on that too."

 

"Is it so surprising?" Victor asked before kissing Yuuri's jaw.

 

Yuuri's hand found its way atop his as warmth spread across his body. "It's still a little embarrassing. I mean..." He bit his lip before continuing and turning his gaze towards Victor's. "You don't think it's silly for me to still...get off on this after we decided we're going to adopt?"

 

Victor's eyes found the wrinkle in Yuuri's brow, and he pressed their foreheads together as he curled his hand over the side of Yuuri's waist to draw him closer. "I don't think it's silly," he soothed. "It's nice to fantasize. I couldn't ever be put off by this, no matter what."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes with a sigh, and Victor hoped he felt a little bit settled, at least. Nuzzling into Yuuri's dark hair, Victor started to feel sleepy, despite the need for a bath, to maybe change the sheets. A soft, loving kiss against his lips drew Victor away from sleep, and he blinked into wakefulness to find Yuuri gazing at him adoringly. "Were you...serious about those dozen babies?"

 

"At dozen," Victor replied, smiling and trying to keep his eyes open. "We can adopt them all at once...Or six now...six later..."

 

"I don't think we'll have a lot of room," Yuuri said with a soft chuckle.

 

"We'll build a big house for them. You and me."

 

"...Do you want to talk blueprints in the tub before you lose consciousness?"

 

"..."

 

"...Did you really just fall asleep?"

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
